Pokemon Songfics!
by Anna10327
Summary: Songfics that fit my OTPs or just a character not in a shipping. (By the way, my OTPs are AdvanceShipping, GymShipping, & RocketShipping) Rated T for cussing. It might go up to the f word in case I put Smile in this story.
1. Story of My Life

**I'm not a PokeShipper, but if you came for PokeShipping songfics, you'll have to go somewhere else. I'm a RocketShipper, AdvanceShipper, and GymShipper. I'll do songfics for those ships. Mostly for the GymShippers, since we hate the lack of respect this shipping gets. I feel you, guys. Please send me any requests. And I can do songs for just one regular character, without a shipping. Either put it in the reviews or PM me.  
**

* * *

May got frozen during a Pokémon battle. Misty had already taken care of Brock, who was frozen, too. Ash had no choice but to pick up the huge ice cube with May in it, and she needed a doctor as fast as possible. Ash had a sled that Charizard was steering and put May in it. "I hope you're alright," Ash said to May, even though she didn't hear him. When Charizard started steering the sled, Ash held May's frozen body in his arms and sang.

_Written on these walls are the stories I can't explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays empty for days  
She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone_

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I been holding on too tight  
With nothing in between_

_The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time is frozen  
The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke inside  
The story of my life_

_Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage  
I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill  
Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still  
With nothing in between  
__The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time is froze  
The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke inside__  
The story of my life_

_And I been waiting for this time to come around  
But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds_

_The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time is frozen _

_The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
_

_The story of my life  
The story of my life  
The story of my life  
The story of my life_

When they finally reached Petalsburg (since her hometown was closer by than a hospital) and Ash got May to her father, Ash cried.  
"May, please be alright. I can't live without you." he said, despite that May couldn't hear him.


	2. Are You Coming to the Orange Islands?

Misty called Brock on the videophone. She was nervous, especially since Brock might've ignored her. To her surprise, he responded. This is what she said:

_Brock?  
Are you coming to the Orange Islands?  
Come on, it's getting annoying  
We never chat like this anymore  
What's behind the door?  
It's like you hate me now  
You used to help me keep my sanity  
But now it's gone  
I'm stuck with 2 annoying boys!  
Are you coming to the Orange Islands?  
Tracey's a sucky replacement._

Brock looked like he was doing something before Misty called and he wanted to finish it, so he said, "I'm not, Misty."

_Okay, bye_

The next day, Misty called Brock again, and left a voicemail.

_Are you coming to the Orange Islands?  
Or are you cozying up to Professor Ivy?  
I think a break is overdue,  
I've started talking to Ash's Pokémon  
(Hang in there, Bulbasaur!)  
It gets a little lonely  
All these Pokémon  
That you would be amazed to see_

Brock didn't respond, so Misty left another voicemail the next day.

_Brock?  
Please, I hope you're still there  
I really want Tracey to fall off a cliff  
He says, "I'm staying"  
But I don't want him to  
I really miss you  
Just come back  
Me and Togepi have each other, just and mother and her egg  
Even he misses you  
Are you coming back to the Orange Islands?_

Brock eventually did have some time to respond to Misty's voicemails.

_Misty, I know you're waiting  
You call me every single day  
I want to tell you everything, especially that  
I wanna be beside you  
I want to help you, believe me, I really need you too  
Of course I want to come back_


	3. Play it Again

**I recommend you listen to this song while reading the chapter. It's Play it Again by Luke Bryan.**

**P.S, catspats31, I COPIED NOTHING! So, no need for the spam!**

* * *

(Ash's POV)  
I was invited to Gary's 16 birthday party, and met an old friend of mine, May Dawson. I had a crush on her and still do. She was sitting all alone over on the tailgate, swinging her tan legs over a Georgia plate. I was looking for her boyfriend, thinking "No way she ain't got one," As soon as I sat down, I was falling in love, trying to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup. Talking over the speakers in the back of that truck, she jumped up and cut me off. She was like, "Oh my god, this is my song! I've been listening to the radio all night long, sitting around, waiting for it to come on, and here it is!" She was like, "Come here, Ash, I wanna dance!" Before I said a word, she was taking my hand. And she gave me a kiss. And she said, "Play it again! Play it again! Play it again!" And I said, "Play it again! Play it again! Play it again!"  
I'd have given the DJ my last dime, if he just played it one more time. But a little while later, we were sitting in the drive of my truck. Before I walked her to the door, I was scanning like a fool. AM, FM, XM, too! Man, you should've seen her light up! She was like, "Oh my god, this is my song! We've been listening to the radio all night long! I can't believe it came back on, but here it is." She was like, "Come here, Ash, I wanna dance!" Before I said a word, she was taking my hand. Spinning in the headlights, she gave me a goodnight kiss. And I said, "Play it again! Play it again! Play it again!" And she said, "Play it again! Play it again! Play it again!"  
The next Friday night, we were sitting out under the stars. You should've seen her smile when I pulled out my guitar! She was like, "Oh my god, this is my song! I've been listening to the radio all night long, sitting around, waiting for it to come on and here it is!" She was like, "Come here, Ash, I wanna dance!" Before I said a word, she was taking my hand. Spinning in the headlights, she gave me a goodnight kiss. And she said, "Play it again! Play it again! Play it again!" And I said, "Play it again! Play it again!" Yeah, play it again! Play it again! Play it again! Somebody, play it again! Play it again! Play it again!


	4. Pulled

**Isn't Pulled the perfect song for Jessie to sing about James? By the way, Jessie is Wednesday (of course), and Meowth is Pugsley (dunno why). *sighs* Such an adorable ship...**

* * *

Jessie had just snapped out of a daydream, and stared at a picture she somehow had of James. She broke into song, and didn't even mind that Meowth and Wobbuffett were in the room, listening and knowing exactly why she was singing.

_I don't have a sunny disposition  
I'm not known for being too amused  
My demeanor's locked in one position  
See my face,  
I'm enthused._

_Suddenly, however, I've been puzzled  
Bunearies make me want to cry  
All my inhibitions have been muzzled  
And I think I know why_

Jessie sat down, and let Meowth sit in her lap.

_I'm being pulled in a new direction  
But I think I like it  
I think I like it  
I'm being pulled in a new direction  
Through my painful pursuit  
Somehow birdies took root  
All the things I detested- impossibly cute?  
Meowth?  
What do I do?_

_Giovanni said, "Never flirt with partners"  
But he doesn't know what James can destroy  
I can feel the clear and present dangers  
When he learns  
That the boy_

_Has got me pulled in a new direction  
But I think I like it_

Jessie got up, and threw darts at a picture of Ash and his twerp friends. Yep, every last one. Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Dawn, Iris, Clian, Max, and Serena. Meowth liked that, apparently. "That was good, that was good!"

_I think I like it_

"Do it again, do it again!"

_I'm being pulled in a new direction  
And this feeling I know, is impossible  
So I'll confide that I've tried but I can't let it go  
It's disgustingly true  
Pulled, pulled, pulled!_

Jessie had started to sing a little faster, and danced too, spinning Meowth around occasionally.

_Puppy dogs with droopy faces,  
Unicorns with dancing mice,  
Sunrise in wide open spaces,  
Pokémon Park, I'll go there twice!  
Butterfrees and picnic lunches,  
Bunches of chrysanthemums  
Lollipops and pillow fights, and  
Christmas Eve! Sugarplums!  
String quartets and Chia pets  
And afternoon banana splits  
Angels watching as I sleep,  
And Liberace's greatest hits!_

_Has got me pulled in a new direction  
If they keep insisting, I'll stop resisting  
Just watch me pulled in a new direction  
I should stay in the dark, not obey every spark  
But the boy has a bite better far than his bark!  
And you bet I'll bite too,  
Do what's truly taboo  
As I'm pulled in a new direction_

Jessie had finished singing. Wobbuffet looked at Meowth, confused. "Wobb?" the Pokémon asked. Meowth shrugged his shoulders. "Jessie's singing about James, and is acting strangely now. Let's run, Wobbuffet, this is not the real Jessie!" Meowth said. Jessie glared at Meowth. "Of course, it's me. It's just me in love." she explained. "Oh," Meowth walked back, hoping Jessie wouldn't attack him. He got lucky, since Jessie's changed personality wasn't hostile, like her old one.


	5. Bring Me to Life (WARNING: MaxSerena)

**I DID NOT COPY** **ANY LYRICS. I JUST READ THEM AND TYPED THEM MYSELF, SO GET OFF MY BACK, CATSPATS31. By the way, this song is Bring Me to Life by Evanescence, for those who don't know. Plus, while making this chapter, I was actually listening to Bring Me to Life. Listening to it gave me this idea. WARNING: This chapter contains AdvanceXYShipping/VaniPetalShipping (Max+Serena). Don't like, don't read. I'm not forcing you to read this. But barely anyone might read this anyway, since there's only one other person I know of that ships this, not counting me. This ship has a small fanbase. A fanbase of 2 people. But do any of you guys ship it? I'm just curious. It's like finding a human on Mars. But so far, in this species known as the AdvanceXY/VaniPetalShippers, there's only 2 specimen. Me and some person on the Nick message boards. Yes, I get on the Nick message boards. I'll be able to get on it for almost 6 more years. (Those who know me well should know I'm turning 12 in 5 months) Anyways, I'll just start writing! Oh yeah, this chapter is kind of like the episode Tower of Terror, since Max turns into a ghost thanks to Gastly, Haunter, & Gengar, lifts up Serena, and talks to her. In this case, sings. **

* * *

Max was now completely invisible, since he just became a ghost. He flew to Serena, who couldn't see him and was busy talking to Ash.

"Hey, Serena, wanna go for a ride?" he asked, assuming she wouldn't hear.

"Huh?" she questioned, looking worried that Max was gone but she could hear him.

"What is it, Serena?" Ash asked.

"That voice. Don't you hear it? It sounds like Max," Serena said. At that point, Max picked her up.

"Help! The ghost has got me!" Serena shouted after Max took her into the air.

"Serena, please help me. I'm a ghost, and I'm trying to get you to bring me back to my body. Only an act of true love can truly awaken a lost spirit, and that's where you come in. I love you, Serena," Max explained. Serena gasped.

"Max, this isn't a joke, right?" she asked.

"Nope," Max replied. He started singing a song he knew to convince her to help him.

_How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and bring it back_

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me!  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

_Frozen without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead _

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here!  
There must be something more!  
Bring me to life_

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

"So, basically, you have to save me or I'll die completely. You see, when the person I love, which is you, kisses my body, my soul is more motivated to get back in my body," Max explained.

"I have to go necrophile?" Serena asked, grossed out. Max nodded. "Okay, Max, I'll do it just for you,"

Max flew her to the spot where his unconscious body lie.

"Okay, Serena, I'll try going back into my body, and you kiss me, okay?" Max asked. Serena understood. Max tried going into his body while Serena kissed him. It worked. Max stirred, and was relieved to have a body again. He giggled.

"What's funny?" Serena inquired.

"Well, I could've gone into my body even if you didn't kiss me! I just wanted an excuse to make you kiss me!" Max laughed.

"Aw, you little stinker, I would've done it anyway," Serena said, kissing Max one last time.


	6. Connoisseur Boi

**Based on one of my favorite songs ever, Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne! I thought this song described the love triangle Cilan/Iris/Burgundy perfectly. **

* * *

_He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a cook, she did ballet. What more can I say? He wanted her. She'd never tell, but secretly she wanted him as well. And all of her friends stuck up their nose, they had a problem with his tuxedo. He was a Connoisseur boy, she said, "See ya later, boy!" He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face, but her head was in space. She needed to come back down to Earth!_

_ Five years from now, she sits at home. Feeding the baby, and she's all alone. She turns on the TV. Guess who she sees? Connoisseur boy rocking up MTV! She calls up her friends, they already know. And they've all got tickets to see his show. She tags along and stands in the crowd, looks up at the man that she turned down. He was a Connoisseur boy, she said, "See ya later, boy!" He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar, does your pretty face see what he's worth? He was a Connoisseur boy, she said, "See ya later, boy!" He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar, does your pretty face see what he's worth? _

_ Sorry girl, but you missed out. Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now! We are more than just good friends, this is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye. I see the soul that's inside. _

_ He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? We are in love, haven't you heard how we rock each other's world? I'm with the Connoisseur boy, I said, "See ya later, boy!" I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know. I'm with the Connoisseur boy, I said, "See ya later, boy!" I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know._

"Wow, Mom, did that story actually happen?" a 9-year-old girl with green curly hair and black eyes asked her mother.

"Yeah, did it?" an 11-year-old girl with purple straight hair and blue eyes asked. Their mother sighed, looking nostalgic.

"Yes, girls, it did. The Connoisseur was your father, the girl who missed the chance to be with him was Burgundy, and I was the girl who ended up with him," the mother explained. "And the moral is, when you see a guy you like, don't miss your chance to be with him. You all know what happened to Burgundy,"


End file.
